


Christmas Stockings

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [12]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform, and a hentai, toru is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: day 12 of 25daysofToruKa Christmas~





	Christmas Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> today has been a shitty day and HOLY CRAP I TOTALLY FORGOT TO POST THE FIC GODDAMMIT GAAAAAAAAH
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Decorating Taka's house took two days—and by the start of the second day, Toru is already about to pull every strand of his hair from his scalp on exasperation. Takahiro has a creative mind, _that's for sure_ and he's proud of that—but when that _said_ creative mind makes Taka a _feral koala_ more than he already is— _don't tell him I said that_ —Toru slightly felt the urge to just run away.

The idiot would place a decor, then would ask for Toru's opinion only to completely disregard it. When he's done, he would simply stare at it, then would bellow out loud how it was _Toru's fault_ that it looks mismatched and ugly. Toru, not really knowing what wrong he did, would look up to his fuming lover—his mind is wondering on how Taka would act when they're gonna have a wedding. Brides tend to be a bit... _scary t-rex_ during that specific period of time, right? What do they call them? _Bride-zillas_? Would Taka be a Taka-zilla then?

Toru shuddered at that.

Just thinking about the vocalist screaming his lungs out and bellowing orders like he's doing on that long note in clock strikes _every five seconds_ , Toru won't be sure if he's gonna run away or stuff Taka's huge, extremely talented mouth with flowers or cakes or _anything_ he can find in a wedding reception.

Anyways, no, he really doesn’t like that. But it's Taka so maybe he'll tolerate it more than what he's already doing. Like, right now. He roughly breathed through his nose and stared at his phone, ignoring how the vocalist is spouting comments about the living area, his hand scratching his chin like he's a goddamned expert.

"I think there's something _missing_ , Toru..." he thoughtfully said, brows knitted in confusion. Toru took a glance at the room, there were decorations everywhere—green and red and gold melts into a supernova of colors in his eyes. There are expensive Christmas balls and glass figurines, and there are actual gifts under the Christmas tree—Toru was the one who's assigned to wrap the gifts for Taka's _gazillions_ of friends. In short, the living room _looks complete_ —it's oozing and puking out the spirit of Christmas so what's there to add?!

"Hmmm, our dinner?" he asked, trying to lighten up the mood. He's tired and cranky and most of all, he's hungry like fuck, and if his lover won't start making anything, he'll grab his keys and drive to the nearest restaurant to eat. But instead of a worried, indulgent look, Taka glared at him, making his thin lips clamped shut in a scared frown.

"No, not that," Taka said and looked around once more and after a few seconds of thinking, the older’s face brightened up like a fucking light bulb as realization obviously dawned to him, "I know! We need _stockings_!" he said, grinning at Toru, "You go order some stockings and we'll _do it_ when they arrive, okay? I'll prepare some dinner now!"

And just like that, the vocalist dashed towards the kitchen leaving a tires, cranky, hungry, dumb and _slightly aroused_ leader. What the hell was that? Taka wants Toru to buy some stockings? Why would he even need a pair?

 _He said that well do it when the stockings arrive so_...Toru's eyes flashed as a small smirk lazily made its evil way on his lips. _Oh,_ _so Taka wants them to have some passionate moments while he's wearing some stockings huh._ The smile on Toru's lips is now a full-blown grin, his fingers flying across the screen of his phone to search for the said stockings.

 _Kinky motherfucker,_ he thought _, and he's saying that I'm the most perverted member of the band?_

He shook his head, and was about to check out the silkiest, most expensive pair of black stockings when a thought hit his hazy, perverted mind. _What does the Christmas decorations have to do with the stockings? Hnnn..._ that's a mystery indeed. He paused for a few moments, imitating his lover's posture earlier—fingers tapping his chin in a thoughtful manner. The effect is instant, he feels like he's some kind of detective or something, but anyways.

_Maybe...maybe he wants to wear some Christmas-themed stockings?!_

Toru let out a manly gasp at that. _Holy hell, that's gonna be so nice!_ And Toru would make him wear that...precious hand-knitted sweater too _! Jesus,_ Toru clamped a hand over his mouth and nose, scared that blood is freely gushing from it right now, _what a fucking sight._

 _And oh, he'll surely fuck Taka_ at the sight of those overly-sized sweater, reaching down to his thighs and the stockings barely above the knees—encasing the supple legs—

"The fuck are you giggling over there?!"

Toru almost jumped on his seat at the sound of his lover's voice. He looked up— _face guilty as fuck_ —at Takahiro, who's been standing at the archway towards the kitchen. He's holding his gigantic chopsticks in a hand and the other was perched on his hips, his head cocked in a scrutinizing manner.

"There's...there's..."

 _Well, there's this image of you wearing the sweater and stockings, splayed on the bed and reaching out for me, telling me to love you or something,_ is what he wanted to say. But Taka is holding a pair of long chopsticks and that fact is scary, the idiot could accidently stab his eyes with that so it's better to be safe than sorry. And _hospitalized._

"There's just a funny ad...in the _uh_ ," he coughed on his fist to hide the snickers from escaping his lips, "in the _haaah_ —,"

Taka eyed him suspiciously. Toru eyed the chopsticks in _fear._

"—in the shopping website..." he finished before smiling up at the vocalist, hoping that it was similar to a sincere one and not that of a complete maniac who's just a few feet away from fucking Takahiro inside his mind, "I'll just...just order _your_ stockings, ne?"

At the mentioned of the goddamned stockings, Taka's face visibly lit up.

_Now, who’s the pervert one?!_

"Oh, okay then!" he chirped before turning around and heading back to the kitchen, "Hurry up, the dinners gonna be done in a few minutes."

Toru said a loud _haiii_ before he went back on furiously searching for the right size, right color, right texture of the stockings. And just to make sure, he also set the fastest delivery service because both he and his member wouldn’t be able to take another day without getting some action with the vocalist.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Taka stared at the contents of the box that the delivery guy gave him. Toru was showering, the idiot had just got home after spending his entire afternoon in the gym. The guitarist reeks of sweat, but he's a _sweaty, nicely built_ man so Taka couldn't himself from placing a kiss at the corner of those perfectly sculpted mouth. Toru looked surprised for a moment—well, as much as bland, stony face could muster—before he wrapped his arm around Taka's waist and pulled him into a deeper kiss with teeth and tongue and lots and lots of manly moaning.

_Mhpppfffggg._

He was really more than eager to join the guitarist in the steamy shower room to, you know, assist the man into, _uh...showering_ , but someone pressed the goddamned doorbell and since Toru is looking like he had just finished a marathon, Taka begrudgingly decided to see who dared to disturb that small moment of kissing his lover.

Apparently, it was the delivery guy for the stockings. The man looked at him, did a double take before he gives him the clipboard where he would sign his name. He looks so _uncomfortable_ and Taka thought that it was a good decision, for once, that he was the one who opened the door. Coz he'll probably have a heart attack if he saw Toru sweating and half naked.

_Maybe it’s his first time?_

"Are you okay, man?" he asked as he return the clip board. The man grunted, giving him the medium sized box which was wrap in a shining paper. Huh, Christmas sure is in the air. Even the gift wraps were looking straight out of the gold bank or something. "Do you want some drinks?"

"Uh, no, but thank you for the offer, s-sir," he stammered and put the clipboard into his messenger bag, "P-please _enjoy_ the stockings..." he mumbled, before bowing and walking down the corridor. He's odd, Taka decides, _but hey, of course, he'll enjoy_ the goddamned stockings! It's the only thing missing in his Christmas decors!

He would fill it with lots and lots of chocolates and candies, just like in America. He just hopes that Toru-san bought a large one so he could even hide bigger candies in there. Maybe mochi too. And so, Taka unknowingly padded back to the living area to finally open the box.

Only to have his hopes shattered into a bazillions of pieces.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_What the..._

He lifted the pair of silky, red colored stockings. It's long, maybe could reach mid-thighs and there's some white puffy, fuzzy thingy and a bow at the top of it. He looked into the box, desperately trying to find the right stockings but no, instead, he saw a card from the adult store where Toru would buy uhm...stuffs for him. _Oh._

_Oooooh._

He blinked and lean back on the soft back rest of the couch, heavily breathing through his nose as he started to count to ten or else, he'll definitely strangle the guitarist with this...this soft, smooth looking stockings—

The door of the bedroom opened, revealing a newly dressed— _and very fresh from shower—_ Toru-san, a towel slinging around his neck as he wiped his hair dry. Taka had seen that sight a million times but it didn't diminish the urge to just gawk at his lover's form every damn time. And so, he was rendered speechless and a goldfish— _mouth gaping open before closing_ —before he remembered why he was so close into berating the fuck out just a few seconds ago.

Toru look at him, then at the box on his lap, his heavily lidded eyes glancing at the pair of stockings on his hands before he smirked—the oh _, now let's get going at it in the bedroom_ —that makes Taka's blood instantly boil in anger and humiliation and...and slight arousal— _because he's a big pervert, as much as this Gachapin-faced idiot_ before a scream erupted from his throat.

"You dumb, perverted piece of shit!" he bellowed out loud, almost scaring the man to death, "How the fuck am I gonna put candies in here, you moron!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few minutes later—and after Taka cussing Toru to Mars and back, the two can be found on the edge of the bed. Toru was sitting, with Taka— _wearing the ugly sweater and the smooth, silky stockings_ —perched and grinding down on his lap, as his hands roamed on the vocalist’s legs, feeling the material of the fabric melded perfectly over the creamy skin.

 _Ah,_ he grinned before tugging the hem of the stockings with a finger and teasing Takahiro’s sensitive, supple thighs, he kinda loves decorating for Christmas from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> pfffffft.
> 
> here's the [fanart~!](https://www.instagram.com/p/BrRpg4sn4ov/)


End file.
